Farrago
by prdee
Summary: #4 : Natsume is quite rubbish at doing his laundry.*23 /Drabble-Series
1. Hated By The Universe

**Disclaimer : Since I can't be bothered to have one of these for every chapter, here is my big disclaimer for this entire story : No, Gakuen Alice does not belong to me and will never belong to me.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Soooo...I know I said that I'll be leaving fanfiction for good, buut since I'm on summer break right now, I found myself writing a lot lol. So I guess it's safe to say that I'll be posting a bit on this website during the summer, haha. I'm a bit mercurial like that so no promises lolol.

Anyways, since writing another multi-chaptered story or completing my unfinished multi-chaptered story is _too_ much of a commitment for me(lol I suck, I know) I've decided I'm just going to be doing another drabble series with completely random prompts. :D

Here's the first one!

* * *

 **Title :** _Hated By The Universe_  
 **Prompt :** take-out food, guns and an old woman  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Genre :** Humor/Romance

 **I**

Four.

I brought _four_ different pasta dishes, waited in traffic for about _forty four minutes_ and even ordered spaghetti Bolognese (my least favorite type of pasta) from Le Mercado just to have Natsume cancel on me just a couple of minutes ago. I can literally hear my mother's slightly high-pitched voice in the back of my head, admonishing me for not listening to the advice she has been sprouting for the past twenty years.

 _Be very wary of four, Mikan. Be wary._

I let out a heavy sigh, those words still echoing through my mind as if my head were an empty room. I shrug out of my jacket and place it onto the chair. I then plop unceremoniously onto the chair and lay my head against the dining table. My day so far had been pretty awful. I had arrived around twenty minutes late to my midterm, had forgotten to submit my essay online _and_ to top it all off, bird shit had fallen onto my shirt while I was walking to class. So yes, my day has been pretty _shit_ and the only thing I was looking forward to was eating Italian food and watching some Netflix with Natsume. My lips curve down into a scowl and I scoff. Of _course_ Natsume would cancel tonight out of all nights. Things never go the way I plan them. The Universe hates me, after all.

But at least I still have my pasta and Netflix.

 _Be wary, Mikan_.

Feeling my stomach about to rumble and trying to get my mother's nagging voice out of my head, I lift my head up and reach out towards the containers and remove them from the plastic bag. I carefully place them onto the table and eagerly open the container labeled pesto. Since Le Mercado is owned by Natsume's parents, I often get my pesto pasta made with extra olives and pesto, without worrying about the extra charge (I get a 75% discount on most of my meals here anyways). Their pesto pasta has definitely got to be one of the best pesto pastas I have _ever_ tried, and that is saying something since I've had _a lot_ of pasta in the twenty-two years I've been on this planet. However, instead of being greeted by the sight of some delicious pesto pasta, I am graced by the presence of a gun instead.

Yes. There was a _gun_ in my pasta. A frickin gun.

For a couple of seconds, I'm completely astounded and I just stare at the thing with wide eyes. Questions flood into my mind. Where the fuck is my pasta?! Why has it been replaced by a gun? Has someone at Le Mercado committed a murder with this weapon and is now trying to frame me for it?! However, realization clicks in and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Damn it!" I hiss as I continue to eye the wretched thing sitting in the container where my pasta should have been. I know what this was. This was probably Mochu's fault. In fact, I am absolutely _positive_ this is all Mochu's doing. Natsume _swore_ that Mochu wasn't part of that gang anymore! But apparently that is a _big fat lie_ since his brother is still using Le Mercado's takeout system to deliver guns to customer. My order probably got mixed up with one of Mochu's customers.

I let out another sigh. Fantastic. This was just _bloody_ fantastic. Not only do I not get my pesto pasta, but I'm stuck with one of Mochu's guns too?! What in the world did I do to deserve this!? I know the Universe hates me and I probably shouldn't have even gotten four different pasta dishes, but this? This is absolutely ridiculous. I shake my head at my own misfortune. Going to the police is not an option, Le Mercado and Natsume's family will be in jeopardy. I guess I'll just have to go back to Le Mercado and give this back to Mochu (he better be there) and get my pasta. I'll be damned if I keep this thing with me in my apartment the entire night. Knowing my luck, the police will show up here and accuse me of having a gun illegally. Eyeing that wretched thing for the last time, I close the lid of the container and put it back in the plastic bag and grab my jacket from the chair _._ That's when I hear the bell ring.

 _Shit._

Was the police here already?!

 **II**

Sixteen.

I've been standing in Mrs. Hachi's living room for the past sixteen minutes, trying to explain to her that no, I do _not_ know how to fix her computer. It was Mrs. Hachi who had rang the doorbell and not the police. But now that I think about it, I think I might have preferred if it were the police. At least they wouldn't keep badgering to fix their laptop, especially when I don't know how to.

 _Be wary of four, Mikan._

My lips tug down into a small frown and I clutch the plastic bag tighter in my hand. Sixteen isn't four. I have nothing to be wary of.

"But don't you use computers at your University?" Mrs. Hachi asks again, as she takes a sip of her tea.

I nod. "Yes, I use a laptop to do all of my homework and assignment, but that doesn't mean I know how to fix one," I tell her, trying my best to be as cordial as possible. Mrs. Hachi was a sweet old, talkative woman. Normally, I wouldn't mind having a chat with her. But not today. I'm in a bit of a hurry.

"Oh that's a shame," she replies, her voice a bit grave.

"How about I drive you to the Apple service center tomorrow? They'll be able to fix it. I'm in a bit of a hurry now, so I have to go."

Mrs. Hachi smiles gratefully. "Thank you dear that would be very helpful."

I smile back at her. Maybe this good deal will make the Universe hate me a bit less..

 **III**

Seventy-six.

I had parked my car in slot number seventy-six which apparently has turned into the visitor's _one hour only_ parking slot. Now, my car isn't here anymore.

Since when has slot number seventy six turned into visitor's parking?! I usually park in the slot next to seventy six but someone had already parked there. I'm positive that slot seventy-six wasn't labelled as a visitor's parking when I parked here.

 _Be wary._

I let out an exasperated sigh. Today was not going well, it wasn't going well at all. I reach out to grab my phone from my back pocket. But something is wrong…something is terribly wrong.

"Oh fuck no," I hiss, frantically patting down my jeans, desperately trying to find my phone. This can't be happening to me! It just _can't._

But it is.

I probably forgot my phone in my car, I reason. The very same car that has probably been towed away. I take a deep breathe. I can either try to find my car right now while carrying a gun in a plastic bag, or I can go back to the restaurant and give it back to Mochu. I won't really get into much trouble about my car…but the gun on the other hand…yeah, I'll probably get seriously screwed if I'm caught with a gun in my possession.

I need to get to the restaurant _now_. My car can wait a while longer.

 **IV**

Four hundred and forty-four.

There are approximately _four hundred and forty four_ people on Avalon Boulevard, for some sort of parade or something. Ugh, why are the streets always so crowded? It's bad enough with all these cars, and now there are hundreds of people on the roads, too? Why in the world did these people choose today of all days to have some sort of parade?! I swear, this is all because I bought four dishes of pasta from Le Mercado tonight. I think my mother does have a point. I should definitely be wary.

I let out a big sigh (I've been doing a lot of that lately). I decided to walk to Le Mercado, mostly because I didn't have my bus pass with me (it was in my car) and refused to pay $2.50 for riding the bus. The restaurant wasn't too far and plus I figured, walking would be good exercise for me, especially considering that I was going to consume all those carbs.

Not wanting to walk through the crowd (it could be very dangerous to walk through a crowd. What if someone bumps into the plastic bag the wrong way and the gun goes off? That would be a complete disaster and I'd definitely get screwed for that) I decide to go through the small alleyway on the corner of the street.

It'd be a fairly short detour. I'll be back on the main road in no time.

 **V**

Eight.

There are a total of eight men in the alley, all dressed in black suits. Three of them are sitting inside an old Toyota Camry, which is parked near the wall of a building whereas the other five seem to be having an intense conversation in the middle of the path. Eight men all dressed up in suits have a conversation in a narrow alley..that isn't shady at all.. I should probably take this as a sign to get the hell out of here and turn back around, but I'm stubborn and I need to get to the restaurant as quickly as quick as possible.

I am basically asking for trouble.

"Where's the paper?" a man with a lip piercing asks another dude as he backs him up against the wall. "You said you'd have it by tonight!"

The dude shakes his head. "I said _maybe_ I'd have it by tonight."

Someone chuckles.

The man with the lip piercing frowns. He swiftly unbuttons the middle button of his suit and lifts it a bit, to reveal a shiny, silver pistol tucked into his trousers.

I let out a tiny gasp. Shit. They have guns! I have one too, but these guys are probably not scared of using them. I gulp nervously. I have to get away from this, _now._ I quicken my pace and desperately hope that these men would be too busy dealing with each other to notice. In my haste, my foot comes into contact with something on the ground and I let out an annoyed huff. Unfortunately, that tiny sound doesn't go unnoticed.

"Shit," one of them exclaim. "There's someone here!"

As if on cue, they all (even the ones in the car) turn around to look, no, more like _glare_ at me. I can feel myself wincing under their scrutiny. Shit. This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

"Oh, that's Lisa. She has the papers with her," the dude who was backed up against the wall claims, giving me a nod.

I blink. _Oh hell no,_ this dude is trying to drag me into this mess too! I refuse to be involved, absolutely refuse. I have enough problems of her own. I don't need to be caught in some sort of gang fiasco!

"She does now, does she?" Another man inquires, glancing at me a bit curiously. "Tell her to give us the papers."

I scowl. "I'm not Lisa," I inform them, "I don't even know him!" I point at the liar.

"Come on, Lisa," the liar has the nerve to say, "Don't be like this. I know I forgot our-"

"I don't even know you, dude!" I exclaim, very annoyed now. "Leave me alone!"

"Why are you here, then?" The man with the lip piercing asks, his eyes narrowing. "What business do you have in our alley?"

I raise an eyebrow. Our alley? Please, I highly doubt they own this alley. An alley can't be owned by people. If that were the case, people would be owning alleys left and right! "I was just on my way to return some take-out food," I explain, holding up the plastic bag for them to see. "There was a bug in my pasta, so I'm just trying to return that."

A few of them seem convinced by my story, but the man with the lip piercing doesn't. "One of us should check and make sure she's actually got food in there and not the papers," he insists.

I unconsciously swallow. Fuck. I can't let them look at the container! This is a nightmare. This is a complete nightmare. Why does the Universe hate me so much? What have I even done to deserve all of this?

"The restaurant is going to close soon so I'm in kind of a hurry," I hastily say, as I start to walk away.

One of the men from the car opens the door and steps out, blocking my path. "Not until we see what's in your bag."

I can feel my heart rate speeding up. I can't let them see my bag, that would not end well for me maybe-

"Shit, guys! I think I hear sirens!" someone exclaims. The rest of them start swearing.

"Shit, shit," the guy with the lip piercing cusses. "We have to get out of here, now! I think someone tipped them off!"

"What about the girl?" The liar asks.

"Who cares? She's just trying to give back some food. Let's get out of here, quick!"

I heave a sigh of relief as I watch a few of them climb into the car and the others sprint away. I have just escaped a huge problem. Now, I just have to get to the restaurant. It's only a few minutes away.

 **VI**

Twenty-four.

The baby was twenty-four months old. Honestly, I have no clue why she just can't say her baby is two-years old. Why did she have to complicate things and say the baby was twenty-four months old? Maybe she deliberately said twenty-four because she knows that it would mess with my brain. She knows. She definitely knows. Or maybe this is another sign the Universe is sending me.

 _Be wary._

"She's just the cutest thing ever," Anna gushes. I had bumped into Anna in front of a Starbucks just a block away from Le Mercado. It has been almost three years since I met her, and now Beth is married and has a two-year old girl. "She's really smart for a twenty-four month old, you know? She knows the different colors and even spits out food she doesn't like."

"She does seem rather intelligent," I absentmindedly agree, my eyes are on Le Mercado. I'm so close, yet so far away. The plastic bag suddenly feels heavier for some reason.

"You should come by some day!" Anna exclaims, clapping her hands in excitement. "You'd just love Leah, she's adorable! Also, I think my husband and your boyfriend would get along well! You _must_ come over!"

I unglue my eyes from the restaurant and smile at her. "Yes, that would be lovely, Anna. Let me know a date, and I'll be there!"

"Yes!" Anna chirps, overly excited. "I will definitely let you know!" she glances at her wrist watch and let out a gasp. "I have to go now, Mikan! Need to pick up some groceries. It was fantastic running into you!" And with another quick hug and promises that the two would _definitely_ meet for lunch someday, Anna heads on her way to buy groceries.

I let out a sigh. I better get to Le Mercado without being interrupted now.

 **VII**

Four.

Four words.

I stare down at the piece of paper in front of me in complete awe. Mochu had spotted me once I entered the restaurant and before I could give his wretched gun back, he ushered me to the seating place at the back. There were fairy lights on the trees, bushes and even a few of the tables. There were even lights draped around the water fountain at the back. Behind the water fountain, was Natsume.

"So this was a fake gun all along?" I ask Natsume, who has a smirk etched onto his face.

He nods. "Remember our first date at that shooting ranch? We saw a gun like this on the display."

I shake my head, trying very hard not to laugh. The gun on the display shot out parchments of paper, exactly like this gun did. "Do you have _any_ idea how anxious this gun made me for the past few hours?! I honestly thought it was real and that Mochu was back in that gang or some shit!"

"No, he's not. Those days are over for good," Natsume assures me, reaching out to hold my hand. He rubs my palm gently with his thumb. "So what do you say?" he asks, referring to the paper.

I give him a big smile. "Yes," I tell him.

He smiles back.

Perhaps the Universe doesn't hate me much, after all.

* * *

LOL so this was completely random, I know! Wrote this in an hour, hahahah. Anyways, let me know what you think! If you've got a completely random prompt in mind, feel free to let me know! I'll probably write a drabble for it :)

 **Carolle Royale**

 _June 28th, 2016_


	2. A Win-Win Situation

**Title :** _A Win-Win Situation_  
 **Prompt :** "So please can you just hand my mints over to me right now? I will fucking fight you if you don't!"  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Genre :** Humor

 **0**

Sumire softly exhaled as she trudged into Trader Joe's, her boots streaked with mud and squeaking slightly along the way. She pulled down the hood of her sweatshirt and ran a hand through her now damp and tangled hair. She scowled. This was great. This was simply great. This was _exactly_ what she needed to top off her already really shit day.

Grumbling to herself and cursing Wakako for insisting that they wouldn't need an umbrella for the day ("The weather is going to be great, Sumire! Not a single cloud in sight today! Bless SoCal weather!") Sumire strolled over to aisle five, the aisle that contained her favorite snack of all time, the scrumptious, the delicious, the mouth-watering Trader Joe's Dark Chocolate Honey Mints. She remembered the first time she tried them during her first week of college. She was a naïve girl back then, a girl who never tried those mints; a girl whose life was incomplete. But after she had taken that first bite..her life had changed for the better. Sumire loved dark chocolate. She adored mint. And she really liked honey. A combination of all three of them? She was completely hooked. It was a match made in heaven.

Whenever Sumire was in a particularly good mood, she would take the bus to Trader Joe's and buy a box of their dark chocolate honey mints. When Sumire was in a bad mood or when she was having a shit day, she would still buy the mints. It was kind of a necessity for Sumire, almost like breathing oxygen or drinking water. She needed to consume at least one of those mints a week. Otherwise, what was the point of life? _Exactly_ , there was absolutely no point to life if Sumire couldn't get those dark chocolate honey mints. Seeing as she was having a terrible day, Sumire was determined to gobble down at least half of the packet of mints. Sure, she'd feel guilty as hell later on, but it was worth it. She'd just jog to campus the next morning or something to burn off those calories.

Sumire stopped in front of the back of the aisle, where the Dark Chocolate Honey Mints were normally located. She eyed the shelves and frowned. There weren't any packets of her mints left….Her eyes raked around the shelves and fell onto a packet of the mints, the only packet that was there. Immediately, she reached out to grab the packet but to her dismay, it was swiped right under her nose.

Sumire's head snapped up at the person standing beside her. It was a boy, probably in college like her or something. He had spiky blond hair, with a few strands falling into his face. He had big, round brown eyes and really pretty, long eyelashes (which made Sumire scoff because why was it that boys got long eyelashes? They didn't even appreciate them or deserve them!) and in his hands he held the one thing that Sumire desired the most. Her dark chocolate honey mints.

Under normal circumstances, Sumire would have simply given the boy a slightly annoyed look and walked away. But today was not a normal day. Sumire was not going to admit defeat. No way. Not today.

"I've literally had the worst day in existence and I really just want those Dark Chocolate Honey Mints, so please can you just hand my mints over to me right now? I will fucking fight you if you don't." Sumire hissed menacingly at the boy in front of her.

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Your mints?" he asked, raising a skeptical brow at her. "Last I checked, I was the one who had grabbed the mints first. So these mints are mine, you see," he casually remarked, his eyes flickering with amusement.

"Yes, these are _my_ mints," Sumire stressed, as she sent him a glare. "I saw them first!"

"Well, _Permy_ , I definitely saw those mints first. Hence, they are in my hand and not yours," he said, giving Sumire a grin.

Sumire scowled at him. First the dude had the audacity to steal her mints and now he had given her a nickname? This wasn't acceptable. This wasn't acceptable at all.

Sumire reached over to grab the packet from his hands, but the dude had quick reflexes and swerved away from her with utmost ease.

"No no," he mock admonished. "These are _my_ mints."

Sumire pointed her French manicured finger at him and gave him her deadliest glare. "I will fight you for those mints," she promised. "I did karate in high school so I do know how to fight. And I will. For my mints," she finished, her eyes narrowed to slits. If it came to that, Sumire would throw in a punch or two. Maybe even kick him.

The dude merely grinned. "How about we just share the packet instead?"

Sumire blinked. "Share?"

He nodded. "It's when two people–-"

"I know what share means, you dolt," Sumire interrupted, as she crossed her arms across her chest. Did this fool really think she didn't know what share meant? That idiot. Sharing just had never crossed her mind. Why would anyone want to share those precious mints anyways?

"Why do you want to share?" Sumire asked, her eyes still narrowed suspiciously. She didn't trust this dude and his easy going attitude or his spiky blonde hair. She didn't trust him one single bit.

"That way both of us can enjoy this wonderful creation. It's a win-win situation, really," he replied, still grinning.

Sumire considered this for a second. She really _wanted_ the entire packet but did she really _need_ the entire packet? So yes, she had a shit day and she deserved to treat herself with some mints, but did her body really need to consume all these calories? No. She didn't need the entire packet. Perhaps half a packet was a blessing in disguise.

"Okay, fine," she begrudgingly said. Half a packet was better than nothing.

The boy beamed. "Great! I'll just go buy it and then we can split the packet."

Sumire nodded and then followed the boy to the counter. He went up to one of the self-checkouts and bought the packet of mints. Sumire shoved her hands into her pockets to locate a few bills and came up with a wrinkled one dollar note.

"Here," she handed the money to the boy.

He shook his head. "That's ok. The mints are on me," he said, giving her a toothy grin.

Sumire frowned. "But you don't even know me?"

The boy shrugged. "It's okay, Permy. I said these mints were on me," he gave her a wink and then began tearing into the packet. He grabbed a handful of the mints and then stretched his arm towards Sumire, giving her the rest of the packet. "Those are yours."

"My name isn't Permy," Sumire muttered but she did it half heartedly since she was focused on her mints now. She grabbed the packet from the boy eagerly. "Are you sure you don't want my half?"

He shook his head. "No, I insist. Let's just say it's because I stole your packet, eh?"

Sumire let out snort as she grabbed a mint from the packet. Eagerly, she tore the cover open and popped a mint into her mouth. Almost immediately, she was engulfed by the sweet taste of honey and bitter dark chocolate.

She sighed.

This was absolute bliss.

"Wow, you must have really wanted those mints, yeah?"

Sumire looked up at the boy. She swallowed the mint she had in her mouth before answering. "Yeah," she said, slightly sheepish now. "I really needed them."

He smiled at her and then ushered towards the exit. "I can see, Permy," he said, eyeing her as she popped yet another mint into her mouth.

"Sumire," she replied, whilst she chewed on the dark chocolate.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. He was obviously confused.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "My name is Sumire," she told him.

A look of understanding flashed across his features. "Ah so it's not Permy, is it? What a shame," he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm Koko."

"Well, Koko," Sumire had just finished her second mint and was on to the next one, "thank you for buying me those mints. I'm really glad that I didn't have to actually fight you for them."

Koko let out a laugh. "I'm glad too," he said, as he too popped a mint into his mouth.

 **0**

* * *

Yes, I love dark chocolate. Yes, I adore mint and honey. No, I have not tried Trader Joe's Dark Chocolate Honey Mint LOL. I do go there often and I've seen it a couple of times, so I think I'll definitely buy them soon! Especially since I wrote an entire drabble about them hahaha.

As always, thank you for reading! :)

 **Carolle Royale**

 _June 30th, 2016_

 _P.S To the Guest reviewer from the last chapter, I'll be doing your prompt soon! And you were right about Natsume!Also, I live in California too hahah :)_


	3. Lessons Learned

**Title :** Lessons Learned  
 **Prompt** : five hundred dollars, a hungover Ruka  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Genre :** Humor

 **0**

Ruka groaned as he lay his head against the table. The pointy end of a hard covered textbook poked his forehead which caused him to let out another groan. He was currently stuffed inside the library, trying his best to simultaneously nurse his killer hangover from the night before (why did he think it was a good idea to drink on a Thursday night? Damn it, Koko and Mochu) and study for his Statistics midterm which was in exactly nine hours.

It hadn't even been an entire year yet, but college was already killing him. He shouldn't have succumbed to peer pressure, especially not when Koko and Mochu were the ones doing all the pressuring. He had learned his lesson (or so he thought)

Taking in a deep breath and trying to ignore the pain near his temples, Ruka lifted his head from the table and opened his notebook. He needed to do well on this midterm.

Ruka flipped through his notes and scanned the terms he had written during class. F-ratio? Two related samples? Ruka bit his lip. He hadn't the faintest clue what these terms _meant_ let alone how to solve problems based on them.

"Is that STATS 105?"

Ruka looked up from his notes to see Hotaru Imai (how he knew her name was a whole other story), a girl from his Nanoengineering class standing in front of him. She had a few textbooks in her arms and was curiously looking over at his textbook and notes. Ruka had hardly talked to the girl, mostly because she always sat in the front during lecture and after class she always seemed like she had other places to be. Furthermore, it didn't help that she was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Yes," Ruka said, slightly confused by why she was talking to him (did she even know his name?) "Are you taking this class too?"

She shook her head and then swiftly proceeded to slid down into the seat in front of him, placing her textbooks on the table. "I took it during fall semester. It's a really interesting class."

Ruka was thoroughly confused now. Why was Hotaru Imai talking to him? Furthermore, why was she sitting with him? "Why are you sitting with me?" Ruka blurted out, his thoughts leaving his mouth. He could feel the blood rushing up to his cheeks. Why had his mouth said that? He hadn't given his mouth consent to say that!

Hotaru coolly looked at him. "It's a library. All the other seats are taken."

Ruka quickly glanced around him, and surely enough, most of the other tables already had many occupants. Everyone was busy studying for midterms, just like he was. But that still didn't make any sense to him. Why would Hotaru Imai choose him of all people to sit with?

He slightly shook his head. He was probably just overthinking all of this. This was probably just nothing. "Right," Ruka slowly said, "Feel free to sit here and study or whatever," he finished rather lamely.

Hotaru merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that what you're doing right now?" she asked, glancing over at his textbook and notes once again.

Ruka looked down at his notes and slightly winced. Well he was trying to study, but she had interrupted him. But he wasn't going to tell her that. "Uhh," he faltered, "that's my intention."

"I wonder how you're managing to study with that killer hangover of yours," she calmly observed, eyeing him curiously.

Ruka's eyes snapped up to Hotaru's. "How..how did you know that I have a hangover?" Ruka asked, very confused and slightly amazed. (Did this girl have great deduction skills like Sherlock from BBC?)

Her lips twitched. "I was there at Koko's apartment last night," she told him. "You obviously don't remember."

Ruka let out groan and brought a hand to his face. So Hotaru Imai had seen him drunk. This was absolutely fantastic. This was just flippin' amazing.

He rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. "Did you…did you see me drunk?"

"Of course."

Ruka winced. "Was it really bad?"

Hotaru shrugged, a delicate twitch of her shoulders. "Depends on your definition of bad."

He groaned again. He really hoped he hadn't stripped. Or danced. Or even worse, both. "Did I try to challenge anyone to a dance off?" he asked, knowing very well that was a high possibility. He had done that a few times when he was absolutely smashed.

She shook her head.

Ruka heaved a small sigh of relief. So he hadn't challenged anyone to a dance-off. So that was definitely a plus point.

"But you did challenge me to arm wrestle with you."

Ruka resisted the urge to face palm himself. Why oh why was drunk him such a coot? He seriously shouldn't allow himself to get drunk again. In fact, he sure as hell wasn't going to drink anymore! Especially not on weeknights. "Did I win?" Ruka asked, almost afraid of the answer. Drunk him was an absolute klutz. There was no way he won.

"No," Hotaru slightly snorted, her lips quirking up into a small smile. "Needless to say, you're five hundred dollars poorer now."

Ruka blinked. Had he heard her correctly? She didn't just say five hundred dollars now, did she?

"I beg your pardon?"

"You bet five hundred dollars that you could beat me in an arm wrestle, Nogi. I'm just here to remind you of our deal," she swiftly said, as she got up from her seat. In one movement, she picked up her textbooks and moved over to where Ruka was sitting. She slightly bent down so her mouth was near his ear.

Ruka could smell cherries and sandalwood from her proximity. He shifted a bit in his seat. "I..uhhh…"

"I also have pictures of you in a Winnie the Pooh onesie," she softly said into the shell of his ear.

Ruka's eyes widened.

She smirked. "See you around, Nogi," and with that, she turned around on her heels with her textbooks in her arm and walked towards the other side of the library and out of Ruka's sight.

Ruka groaned. He was never drinking again.

He had learned his lesson, alright.

Too bad he still didn't know anything in Stats 105 though.

 **0**

* * *

As always, thank you for reading!

 **Carolle Royale**

 _July 6th, 2016_

 _P.S_ _Today is my birthday! I have officially left my teens. I feel so old omg._


	4. Late Night Laundry

**Title :** Late Night Laundry  
 **Prompt :** laundry, thong, confused Natsume  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Genre :** Humor  
 **A/N :** I had previously posted this as a separate story earlier this year, then took it down lol. I have an idea for this to become a multichaptered story..but I don't know if I'll turn it into one lol. Let me know what you think I should do!

 **0**

 **4:13 am, Laundry Room in Blake Hall, Alice University**

"Is that... _holy fucking hell_ , is that my _thong_ you're holding in your hand!?"

He could feel the blood rushing up behind his neck. He hadn't meant to do this, he hadn't meant to accidentally open the wrong dryer, and he hadn't meant to actually _pick up_ that thong. He really hadn't.

All he had meant to do was his ruddy laundry.

But apparently he was doing all sorts of things he hadn't meant to tonight.

"No, that's _my_ thong that I'm holding in my hand. I'm quite partial to polka dots," the words tumbled out of his mouth without his consent. He silently cursed. Fuck, now was _not_ the time to be his normal sarcastic self!

There was a slight pause before the girl let out a screech. "Oh my god, you're such a pervert! I'm calling campus security _right_ now!"'

His eyes widened. Oh no, this wasn't going to end well.

 **3 hours earlier**

"You have such pretty eyes, I get so lost in them."

Natsume resisted the urge to groan. Any normal bloke would have been fucking ecstatic that a hot, blonde, _sorority_ girl was talking to him. Any normal bloke would have flirted right back with this incredibly hot girl. Any normal bloke would have taken this as a cue to subtly steer the girl towards his room and ask her if she wanted to 'talk' somewhere in private.

But Natsume wasn't a normal bloke. Oh no, he was far from normal.

He was a highly irritated and frustrated bloke.

Why?

Because his annoying _frat boy_ apartment-mate Koko, had invited a bunch of his frat brothers and random sorority girls over for a _'low key'_ house party. Which was fucking ridiculous because how in the world was a bleedin' _frat party_ supposed to be low key?

Exactly. Frat party and low key don't mesh; it simply does not happen.

It was only a matter of time before the campus security showed at their front door to get them all written up for being way too loud past quiet hours. Natsume had told Koko to have that party someplace else, like at an off campus apartment where the campus police wouldn't be able to hear them (well that was actually questionable because man, do these frat boys and sorority girls know how to party) but no, Koko had insisted that it was just going to be a _small_ gathering and that they were just going to pop _some_ beers and play Cards against humanity.

But Koko was wrong. He was so fucking _wrong._

There were _at least_ fifty people cramped up in their small apartment at the moment. The smell of cheap alcohol and weed was all over the place. And sometime between the arrival of the sisters of Kappa Kappa Ugh (okay, so Natsume wasn't sure what the name of that sorority or any sorority for that matter was, but in his defense, they all sounded the same!) an hour or two ago and the departure of their other apartment mate Tobita Yuu (parties weren't really his scene. Yuu had ran off to his other friend's apartment, to play League of Legends or something of that sort) somebody had dimmed all of the lights, gotten a dank ass disco ball from someplace (what were they? Back in the 70s?), got around 10 bottles of vodka and had managed to get Bose speakers to blast EDM off of.

This was not the 'low key', some beer popping, Cards Against Humanity playing, small 'gathering' Natsume had been promised of.

No, this was a full blown frat party.

 _Gross._

"Red eyes? Are you listening?" The blonde girl cooed, wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling herself closer to him. Natsume scrunched his nose. Her perfume was suffocating.

Red eyes? Wow, she was _so_ original.

"No," he bite out, as he tried to move away from the leech. His eyes landed upon the kitchen counter, where his Nano engineering textbook was being carried around by a particularly buff looking, bald fratboy. His textbook was being used as an alcohol tray.

His jaw clenched. Oh hell no. Did these frat boys think that they could just use his precious $200 textbook as a friggin' _alcohol_ tray?! They were sorely mistaken.

He moved towards the counter to go give that frat boy who was using his textbook a piece of his mind, but the arm around his waist held on tighter.

"Babe, where are you going?" the leech purred, fluttering her eyelashes at him at what Natsume assumed, was supposed to be a seductive move. It only made him want to gag instead.

"I'm not interested in whatever you want from me," Natsume bluntly told her, figuring it'd be the best to be honest. He wasn't playing any games with her, no, he was just tired of feeling suffocated in his own apartment.

A lecherous grin grew on her face. "Oooh, playing hard to get, huh? I like that," she silkily said, her mouth nuzzling against his neck.

He stiffened when he felt something cold and wet touch his neck.

Oh fuck. This was not what he wanted.

Natsume moved away from the girl, and pushed away the hands that had been on his waist. "Look," he sent her a glare, hoping that she'd get the message. "You're really drunk right now, and I'm sure you don't want this. Just go away."

The grin on the girl's face grew even wider. "Aww!" she cooed, not seeming to be deterred by the glare on his face. "You're such a gentleman! I see chivalry isn't dead quite yet!" she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. Natsume noticed the slightly glazed look her eyes had and he knew he was right. This girl was drunk.

"I want this," she breathed, inching closer to him. One more move, and Natsume's personal space would be completely non-existent. "I want you, to take me to your room and have your wicked way with me, _right now,"_ and with that, she puckered her lips and leaned forward.

Natsume shifted back and pushed her lightly away. He didn't want to resort to this, really he didn't. Contrary to what people thought of him, he didn't actually enjoy being a jerk. It..it just seemed to be the most effective way to get people to steer clear of him.

"I don't dig blondes," Natsume brusquely told the girl with a roll of his eyes. "Especially not average ones such as yourself."

The girl merely blinked. "Did you…did you just call me average?" she sputtered, her eyes wide and expression scandalized.

Natsume nodded. "Yes, and your rack isn't impressive either. 32A is it?"

Okay, so he hadn't meant to insult her…well..body parts. He had probably taken this a bit too far.

"32A?!" the girl's voice grew louder. "Did you just call me a 32A?!"

"Oh sorry, I meant 32AA."

The girl looked outraged. "Why you insolent, little pig!" she looked around her and then grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be the bowl of punch which was placed on the coffee table, and moved closer to him.

Natsume didn't like the look of this. He didn't like where this was going at all.

"What are you -?"

"Here!" the leech practically screamed. "I hope your brain freezes! You can't just call me average! I'm the Vice President of my sorority and a Dream girl!"

And with that, the entire bowl of punch was dumped all over Natsume's head.

He really hadn't meant for this to happen.

He really didn't.

 **0**

* * *

So..should I make this into a multi-chaptered story (with less than 10 chapters) or nah? Let me know what you think!

 **Carolle Royale**

 _July 11th, 2016_


End file.
